


haikyuu au collection

by tdckawa (rkivedmemories)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Crack, Deities, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically everyone - Freeform, more tags will be added as we go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkivedmemories/pseuds/tdckawa
Summary: a collection of aus i came up with in my friend's dms. may or may not expand on some of these and write another fic.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. table of contents

** table of contents: **

  1. i see me in you - daisuga




	2. i see me in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As you all know today is a special day. Every 1,000 years the powers of Creation and Life, Destruction and Death are bestowed upon two people living within our village by the Heavens. Today is the day the Heavens choose the duo who will help to keep the world in balance and out of chaos. I hope you all know it is a tremendous honor to witness this spectacular moment and also be born in the village favored by the Heavens.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not thoroughly edited, I apologize. please enjoy though!

Daichi continued to lay in bed and stared at the sunlight peeking through his window. Today was an important day and he would have to get up soon to prepare, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Something told him today was going to be a bad day, and the motivation to get up and start his day wasn’t there. 

It seemed like celebrations had already started from what Daichi could hear. It made sense since today was a huge festival for their village. 

After a few more moments of staring at the window, he decided to get up and go help prepare for the huge dinner. It was part of his duty to assist and also it was a matter of pride. Daichi was chosen to lead the job to prepare for the big event tonight. It was a huge honor and his family were pleased with him. 

He got ready and went to the kitchen to greet his parents. He kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting down. His father passed him some bread, and Daichi smiled.

“Will you head out to start preparations now?” his mother asked. Daichi nodded his head while he chewed and accepted the water she brought him. His father gave him a proud smile which made Daichi happy on the inside. He was never one to put a lot of effort into pleasing his parents, but he was someone his parents could brag about.

He counted it as a win in his book, but at the same time he wasn't completely why he was chosen for this role. He felt like he was not fit, but he couldn’t refuse the village elders' words. His mom mentioned that maybe they saw something in him, but Daichi really doubted that.

"I'm going to head out now," Daichi announced while he stood up. He thanked his parents for breakfast and cleaned up his mess. The first thing he would probably have to go check up on was what the hunters were able to gather from their hunt. Which means he should probably go check the kitchens. Afterwards, he should check the center of the village which is where the whole feast would happen. He felt like they would need the most help, it seemed like everything went wrong right before the feast.

After that he would pay a visit to the village elders and ask if there was anything else he needed to do. 

Daichi nodded and stepped out of his house. It was a solid plan.

On his way to the kitchen, he bumped into a lot of the village folks who greeted him with a huge smile on their faces. Seeing their cheerful smiles and hearing their encouragement fueled him and motivated him. 

Once he arrived at the kitchen, he was greeted by the head chef for the feast. He was a young man who was Daichi’s age and also one of his friends.

“Asahi, how are things going?” 

The head chef, or Azumane Asahi, wiped his worn-out looking face with a napkin and wearily smiled at Daichi. From his friend’s face he knew the nerves were getting to him.

“Ah… well, you know.” he lamely replied. Kiyoko, another one of their friends and also Asahi’s right hand, sighed and answered for him. 

“Preparations are going well; we’re just waiting on the representatives from the hunters to bring in what they got from their hunt. Other than that, everything else is going smoothly.” 

Kiyoko then busied herself doing other things and checking on other stations to see if they needed any guidance or assistance. Asahi shot Daichi a sheepish smile and he returned it with a smile of his own. 

A commotion then got the attention of everyone in the kitchens, and Daichi turned around to see two of the rookies from the hunters arguing with sacks-- that Daichi assumed were the meats-- on their backs.

“Kageyama, I totally beat you here now you have to go talk to the scary head chef,” Hinata declared after he panted. Kageyama scowled and lightly smacked the back of Hinata’s head.

“Ow!”

“I clearly won,” he retorted, which caused another argument. Daichi sighed, exasperated, and watched as it went on for a few more minutes. Do these two _just_ argue? 

He cleared his throat and when the two stopped arguing he raised an expectant bow. The two rookie hunters paled and immediately bowed.

“I’m sorry, Daichi-san!” Hinata cried while bowing again. Kageyama muttered a similar response but didn’t bow again. 

“Aren’t you supposed to have your supervisors with you?” he questioned. Hinata looked like his soul left his body while Kageyama turned paler. Daichi sighed once again since he knew the two probably ended up ditching them. Well, it wasn’t like their supervisors were completely responsible either. 

“Shoyou!”

Daichi winced. Speak of the devil. Two figures barreled into the kitchens who Daichi could identify as Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Nishinoya jumped on Hinata, almost making him and the sack of food fall over while Tanaka put Kageyama into a chokehold and ruffled his hair. After Nishinoya and Tanaka “scolded” the two rookies, Nishinoya finally noticed the presence of Asahi and Daichi and cheerfully waved at them. 

“Asahi-san, Daichi-san, how are you?”

Asahi replied and Nishinoya took that as an opportunity to engage him in a conversation, everyone knew the short hunter liked to talk and that once he started, it would be hard to stop. Asahi couldn’t keep up with the shorter’s high energy and gave Daichi a pleading look. He was starting to get a little overwhelmed and he also couldn’t waste any more time. Now that the meat was here, he really needed to start cooking. 

“Okay, we still have things we all need to do so, Tanaka and Nishinoya please help Kageyama and Hinata bring the meat to the kitchen staff and _try_ not to make any more noise or cause any inconvenience,” Daichi ordered with a stern voice. Tanaka and Nishinoya saluted him and dragged their two juniors with them to the deeper parts of the kitchens. 

Asahi thanked him and after one more round of checking with everyone else, he moved on to his next task.

_i see me in you_

Daichi approached the one who was leading the set up and lightly tapped him on the shoulders. He turned around with a surprised look on his face and smiled once he saw who it was.

“Ah, Daichi, you surprised me.”

“Hey Suga, how are things here? Can I help out somewhere?” 

Sugawara hummed and picked up the list he had to scan through. Daichi watched silently as the other’s brows furrowed while he muttered to himself. Sugawara abruptly stopped and looked up, which startled Daichi.

“Yachi!” he called out to a girl Daichi recognized as the young girl who Kiyoko took under her wing. She was balancing a bunch of trays he knew were from the kitchens from their smell. Sugawara ran up to help her with Daichi not too far behind.

The duo both grabbed some trays from her, and she gave them a grateful smile. 

“Ah, I was wondering what you could do to help out but we’re doing okay so far, but Yachi here gave me a solution,” Sugawara said as they walked over to a table to set the food down. “I’m sure she’ll need more assistance.” Daichi nodded and Yachi awkwardly told Daichi the rest of her tasks she would need help with. Seeing that the two were set, Sugawara left them with a smile.

Beside him Yachi hummed. He looked over to her and raised a brow. She held up her hands, shocked that Daichi knew she wanted to say something.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Ah, well I was only thinking that Sugawara-san was really nice and such a great person, I think it would be great if he were to receive the blessing of Creation,” Yachi said truthfully. That was a statement Daichi wholeheartedly agreed on. Sugawara was the perfect candidate and he couldn’t see anyone else with the power. 

“I agree,” Daichi responded. Yachi’s eyes sparkled and she engaged Daichi in a conversation discussing who they thought would get what power. Since they both agreed on Creation, they debated on who would get Destruction. 

“Someone like Oikawa-san or Ushijima-san would get destruction in my opinion,” Yachi stated while they walked through the area of the village where the farms were. Daichi thought her theory was interesting and he could see it happening too. He just stayed silent though and waited for the Yachi to continue. “They’re both strong and resilient, and they’re kind of intimidating but I think they’d do a good job.”

“Hm, now that I think about it, even you Daichi-san. Destruction is very dangerous but a reliable person like you holding it would lessen my worries.”

Daichi laughed a little but was surprised. Him? Like the Heavens would ever consider him. He wasn’t fit for the job. He didn’t really have a purpose in life and would either die alone or at least have a family and that was it. He held dreams of traveling outside the village, but it was dangerous since his village was known to be a sacred one favored by the gods. He would probably be hunted, robbed, and killed just for being born here. It was sad but it was true, and this was his reality. He had no power to protect himself if he were to go out and that was how it is for everyone else here.

Essentially, everyone born in this village was stuck here unless they trained a lot, or the Heavens favored them and gave them a smidge of power to protect themselves.

Both were rare and the only time the Heavens granted someone powers outside of today’s big fest was if they dedicated their life to serving the gods. Those were the priests and they also have this rule where you must swear to never engage in any acts of violence. No one wanted to dedicate their life to training either when there was so much to do in the village and if you didn’t help out you were seen as lazy.

Daichi shook his head. He should stop mulling over useless things. 

“Thank you, Yachi. I assure you though that I am the last person who would be chosen,” Daichi said. 

“Ah, never say never Daichi-san, you never know.”

By now he had finished helping her move things and all that was left to do was go check the elders. He only had to go move some important documents for them and that was it. Preparations were about done, and the start time was in an hour. 

“You’re free to go,” Elder Ukai said after he thanked Daichi for all his help with this big celebration. “Have fun today!”

Daichi smiled and said his goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the temple. He saw a figure leaning on one of the pillars. It took him a second to recognize who was it when clearly not many had hair like Sugawara’s

“Hey Daichi, are you finished here,” Sugawara asked as he gestured towards the temple. 

“I am, let’s go kill some time together?” Daichi suggested.

“Sure.”

The pair started walking even though they didn’t have a set destination in mind. Daichi found himself able to relax in the presence of one of his close friends. He never really noticed how tense he was. 

By now the sun had slowly started to descend and excitement filled the air as the time for the feast approached. Daichi though wasn’t feeling it and the foreboding feeling he felt earlier today came back full force. Sugawara noticed his pale face and sent him a concerned look.

“Are you okay?”

Daichi took a deep breath and sent a hesitant smile back.

“I am just nervous for no reason,” he replied. Sugawara didn’t say anything as they passed a fountain. Daichi thought the sound was soothing, kind of like Sugawara’s voice

“If you want to talk it out, I am here to listen.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. I’m okay for now though. Might take you up on that offer later.”

Sugawara smiled and Daichi took the chance to change the subject. Sugawara seemed to notice that he was avoiding the previous topic but didn’t mind. Daichi was grateful for that. He started talking about his upcoming plans for the future and with Sugawara putting in his comments here and there. It was a nice way to pass time.

Before they knew it, the time for the huge celebration came and Sugawara and Daichi decided to walk to the venue together. When he arrived, he told Sugawara that he might have to sit with his family. Sugawara told him it was okay and went to a table with Asahi, Kiyoko, Yachi, and some other teens from the village. Once he reached the table his family were seated at his mother sent him a confused look.

“Daichi what are you doing here? Wasn’t that Koushi? Why aren’t you sitting with your friends?”

Daichi was taken aback by her rapid questions.

“I thought you’d want me to sit with you guys today…” he trailed off. 

His mother sighed and then smiled. 

“You can go have fun with your friends. You worked hard today and deserve it.”

Daichi lit up and smiled. He greeted his other family members and said his goodbyes before he made his way to the table with his friends. Everyone greeted him loudly, especially Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. Seeing them made him extremely happy. He beamed as he sat down and answered everyone’s greetings.

There was loud music playing, the aroma from the food was amazing, there was laughter everywhere, Daichi closed his eyes and took it all in. It was beautiful and he was lucky to experience it. 

A few moments later the Elders called everyone’s attention and it was time to eat. Asahi, Kiyoko, and Yachi got up to assist anyone that needed help, and Daichi and the rest made sure to grab them some food while they waited. Many people gave their compliments to Asahi which Daichi knew was well deserved and he was happy his friend’s skills and talent were being recognized. 

Soon, after everyone got settled with their food, laughter and music filled the air once more. The atmosphere was lovely and Daichi was having a great time. 

They told many jokes and stories at their table. He was glad he was able to spend this time with his friends, he would definitely have to thank his parents once more for allowing him to experience this event with them. 

Finally, it was time for the anticipated part of the whole celebration. The giving of the gifts. Elder Ukai once again called for everyone’s attention and everyone went quiet. Daichi could feel the excitement and nervousness buzzing in the air. It had him on the edge of his seat. 

Who would be the lucky duo?

“As you all know today is a special day,” Elder Ukai started. He looked around at everyone from the top of the temple steps and then raised his arms up to the skies. “Every 1,000 years the powers of Creation and Life, Destruction and Death are bestowed upon two people living within our village by the Heavens. Today is the day the Heavens choose the duo who will help to keep the world in balance and out of chaos. I hope you all know it is a tremendous honor to witness this spectacular moment and also be born in the village favored by the Heavens.” 

He then went on a little more about the responsibilities the village had and how they would have to do everything in their power to help the users of Creation and Death. 

Once he was done the skies darkened and the hairs on the back of Daichi’s neck stood up. Everyone bowed deeply to show their respect.

It was time. 

_You may rise. Thank you Elder Ukai for explaining everything for me already. To the two people the Heavens have chosen, we have high hopes for you, and we are watching. Now, we will bestow the powers._

The voice sounded masculine and feminine at the same time. The Heavens started chanting in a language that no one but the priests knew. The sounds of drums started which confused Daichi as he saw no one hitting any. He shrugged that thought off and caught Sugawara’s eyes. He looked just as excited and a little scared as Daichi did. 

Daichi smiled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Suddenly, a bright beacon of light came from the center of the temple and shot up into the sky. 

Two pillars of light then engulfed two people in the crowd. Daichi heard gasps and cheers erupt, but he was too distracted by the white light that engulfed him. 

“Oh my goodness,” he heard someone at their table mutter. He couldn’t make out who said it. He felt like he was floating and was a little disoriented. He could feel powers rushing through his body. He could not speak though.

It went on for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, only five minutes have passed. 

The light around him died down and he looked around to see who else was chosen. 

His eyes locked with Sugawara’s and immediately he knew.

_Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi. You are now the holders of Creation and Destruction respectively. Remember that we are always willing to lend a helping hand. We will be in contact, for now, we bid you all goodbye._

Daichi could only stare as the clouds that were covering the sky cleared while everyone else bowed deeply once again. He was dumbfounded and couldn’t believe he was chosen. Him hold the power of Creation? Were the Heavens messing with him?

He looked over to Sugawara who was staring at his hands, face blank. 

He then turned his attention to everyone else. His friends’ faces were a mixture of awe and surprisingly, a little fear. It was the same for the other villagers.

Before he knew it though, everyone bowed to him and Sugawara and once again he could only stare with wide eyes. It seemed like Sugawara snapped out of whatever trance he was in earlier because he smiled at everyone. 

Daichi went on autopilot and just let his body do whatever. It was too much to process. His body felt different, he felt different, everything _was_ different. What the heck?

Suddenly Elder Ukai called Daichi and Sugawara to the temple and they both stood up to go. However, once they started walking, Daichi’s world was engulfed by darkness and he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest this was loosely based off miraculous ladybug. just the creation/destruction part tbh. also a disclaimer, this was not based off any religion or anything, it just all popped into my brain while i was peeling an orange.
> 
> this has a highhh chance of being written :D thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> sneak peak into the next one:  
> iwaoi rivals au set in a world with magic where being on top is everything
> 
> SOCIALS  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tdckawa) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/tdckawa?igshid=zwnwznp0yene) | [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/loafae) | [au archive twt](https://twitter.com/tdclix)


End file.
